


Hunters

by bellygunnr



Series: complacency [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: The Hunters are a beacon of hope, right? Right?





	Hunters

"I want to be a Hunter like you when I grow up, X!"

X felt his core break as the little girl beamed up at him, looking for all the world as if he were her hero- and he probably was, by some mistake or another. He tightened his grip around the girl's hand then slipped it free, instead patting her- so gently- on top of her head.

"Instead of a Hunter, why not a Navigator?" X said quietly, forcing a smile onto his face.

The little girl shook her head. "But I wanna be a Hunter. Hunters saved my family... I want to save families too!"

But a Navigator is safer... Easier. Distanced from the dangers. There was a layer between a Navigator and the raw hell their Hunter went through. X pressed his fist to his mouth and bit his knuckle.

"If it weren't for the Navigators, we wouldn't have been able to do that..." X started weakly. "N- never mind, little one. I'm sure you'll make a great hunter someday. Make it with the best of them."

His circuits sizzled and twisted in shame as the child beamed up at him.


End file.
